


Ticking

by Mustachebabs



Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Magnolia Sun, NWM - Freeform, Primaschola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Some of the history behind Ari's watch.





	Ticking

Ari’s watch doesn’t tell time, but it does tick when it counts.

Its gears only grind when she’s out of time. That is, when she travels across time or is suspended outside of it. Of the few things she keeps on herself, the watch is one of them. Like an old friend coming along on a walk or a grounding grip when surrounded by the unknown.

She gifts herself the watch shortly after she begins time jumping. A way to make them a less lonely affair. Her family is happy she finds something she truly WANTS, little Ariadne hadn’t ever been one for fancy things. It was a perfectly functional watch when it was purchased, it was taking it with her on the week long time jump that happened after her regiment assignment ceremony, that did it in.

It was the first time Ari didn’t go… Anywhere in particular. Her conversations later on with Magnolia Sun’s Master Healer, assumes she was stuck in liminal space. Which made it sound worse than it was, Ari had thought it’d been sort of nice. Being away from the constant talk about what awaited them ahead in primaschola, the never ending whispers behind her back about heritage. Sam’s stories during her first two years hadn’t been particularly reassuring. Her older sister was much better at words than she was, Ari would rather respond to those comments in other ways. However, casting offensive spells on other students was regularly frowned upon.

The week in the liminal space, all she’d had as she floated on was the ticking of her watch and the regiment she’d been assigned to.  _Retrograde_ … There was a lot of excitement at such a “fitting selection” or that’s what most of the adults kept saying. To Ari it felt more like expectations she wasn’t sure she could keep.

When she finally makes it back, she’s scheduled to see the Master Healer along with a growing line of students having seen their own death. Their  _Pres Ki Mouri_ s. She waits for her turn with the Master Healer and looks down at her watch, it’s no longer ticking, but somehow that doesn’t seem  _wrong_.

 

The watch experiences time like she does, counts when it matters like she does, follows reason better than she may ever will.


End file.
